muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppet Show Fan Club
The Muppet Show Fan Club was the official fan club which ran from 1978 to 1982—from the second season of The Muppet Show through the end of the series. Fans who joined the Club received a membership pack, which included: *An official membership certificate (with the line for the member's name left blank) *A membership card *A Fan Club button *"Welcome to the Muppet Show Fan Club", a soundsheet with a welcome message recorded by the Muppet Show cast *Six issues of the Muppet Show Fan Club Newsletter *An 8x10 color photo of the Muppets (replaced in the later years by several "signed" black and white photos and a color print of the Muppet Show title card with Kermit posing in the "O") *A Fan Club iron-on decal for a T-shirt Eighteen issues of the Muppet Show Fan Club Newsletter were printed -- three volumes of six Newsletters each. The conceit of the Newsletters was that the Club was being run by the Muppets themselves; the first issue featured "A Letter from the Editor" written by "Kermit the Frog, Editor-in Chief", with replies from Sam the Eagle and Miss Piggy. The issues combined Muppet-style comedy -- an "Ask Dr. Bob" column, a Swedish Chef recipe -- with actual behind-the-scenes information, including profiles of the performers and writers, and information about the puppetry techniques used on the show. In 1980, as The Muppet Show was ending, the club was renamed "The Muppet Fan Club," and this change was reflected in Volume 3, number 1 of the Newsletter. The final Newsletters included coverage of a variety of Henson Associates projects, including Fraggle Rock, The Dark Crystal and Big Bird in China. While the original membership fee was $5.00, after the name was changed, the fee was reduced to $3.50. The last issue of the Newsletter was distributed in Autumn 1982, after which no further Fan Club items were offered. Shortly thereafter, in January 1983, Henson Associates launched the first issue of Muppet Magazine, a full-color quarterly featuring celebrity interviews by the Muppet characters. Fan Club items Image:Fanclub card.jpg|Membership card Image:fanclubpin.jpg|The Muppet Show Fan Club button Image:Fanclubrecord.jpg|"Welcome to the Muppet Show Fan Club" soundsheet Image:fanclubphoto.jpg|The original photo sent to Fan Club members File:Fanclubtransfer.jpg|Iron-on transfer Image:Fancluborig.jpg File:JH FP.JPG Fanclubphotofull.jpg Image:Fanclubphotojimmuppets.jpg|The second photo sent to members Image:Fanclub signed 01.jpg|Photo sent in response to fan mail Image:Piggyfanclub.jpg|Photo sent in response to fan mail Image:Fanclub response1.jpg|Fan mail response Image:MuppetFanClubFlyer small.png|Membership application for the renamed "Muppet Fan Club" Newsletters volume 1, number 1 Image:fanclub_vol1num1pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num1pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num1pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num1pg4.jpg volume 1, number 2 Image:fanclub_vol1num2pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num2pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num2pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num2pg4.jpg volume 1, number 3 Image:fanclub_vol1num3pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num3pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num3pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num3pg4.jpg volume 1, number 4 Image:fanclub_vol1num4pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num4pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num4pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num4pg4.jpg volume 1, number 5 Image:fanclub_vol1num5pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num5pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num5pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num5pg4.jpg volume 1, number 6 Image:fanclub_vol1num6pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num6pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num6pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol1num6pg4.jpg volume 2, number 1 Image:fanclub_vol2num1pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num1pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num1pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num1pg4.jpg volume 2, number 2 Image:fanclub_vol2num2pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num2pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num2pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num2pg4.jpg volume 2, number 3 Image:fanclub_vol2num3pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num3pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num3pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num3pg4.jpg volume 2, number 4 Image:fanclub_vol2num4pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num4pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num4pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num4pg4.jpg volume 2, number 5 Image:fanclub_vol2num5pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num5pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num5pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num5pg4.jpg volume 2, number 6 Image:fanclub_vol2num6pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num6pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num6pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol2num6pg4.jpg volume 3, number 1 Image:fanclub_vol3num1pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num1pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num1pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num1pg4.jpg volume 3, number 2 Image:fanclub_vol3num2pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num2pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num2pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num2pg4.jpg volume 3, number 3 Image:fanclub_vol3num3pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num3pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num3pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num3pg4.jpg volume 3, number 4 Image:fanclub_vol3num4pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num4pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num4pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num4pg4.jpg volume 3, number 5 Image:fanclub_vol3num5pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num5pg2-3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num5pg4.jpg volume 3, number 6 Image:fanclub_vol3num6pg1.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num6pg2.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num6pg3.jpg Image:fanclub_vol3num6pg4.jpg Promotion Stuart_hall_1977_notebook_muppet_fan_club_ad.jpg|Muppet notebooks (Stuart Hall) Stuart hall 1978 muppet notebook 2.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Fandom